


Improving Relations

by xenoplush



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: M/M, be the change you want to see in the world, this fic is just me indulging myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoplush/pseuds/xenoplush
Summary: After the events of Star Trek: First Contact, there's still a lot to be done to ensure a coalition between humans and vulcans are formed. At the centre of this lies Zefram Cochrane, and the Vulcan visitor, Solkar. Watch as the two navigate their own relationship and that of their species.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is willing to help me make this fic less of a disaster, I'm all for it. Grammatically and continuity errors and all, I mean. If you have issues with the fic itself then I'm sorry but I am writing this for me so yeah. Just posting in case anyone else will enjoy and to establish a Zefram Cochrane/Solkar tag.
> 
> Feel free to review but be gentle please it's almost 01:30 and I don't think that even if I tried editing (or whatever you call it) this it would not be any better. If anybody wants to help with that shit, please.

Zefram groaned as he reluctantly forced his eyes open. Squinting, and putting out a hand to block out the light he slowly sat up. He had been sleeping on the floor of the bar. No wonder his back ached like a bitch. Then, he was offered a hand. Looking up, realisation hit him, hard. Aliens. First Contact. Vulcans. Speaking of, the one stood in front of him still had his hand offered out. Shakily, he grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled up. At the moment of contact, he felt a jolt run up his arm. He swayed a bit on his feet as his hand was released. His arm felt normal once more.

“Thanks.”

“It is of no consequence.” The Vulcan replied.

Looking around, he noticed that the other Vulcans weren’t present. In fact, nobody was in the bar apart from the two of them. Zefram supposed that this was quite reasonable, considering that the bar had been host to a number of aliens just the evening prior. Which he felt, considering his inexperience with diplomacy and all, went pretty well. A good start to his alleged legacy.  Of course, he had no idea what to do going on from this point. He’d half expected to wake up and find out that he’d just had an extremely vivid alcohol-fuelled dream. Aliens, cybernetic zombies, people from the future? It seemed like the sort of plot a cliched old sci-fi movie would have. However, from what the people from the future had told him the outcome of these events would be much better than the outcome of most sci-fi movies. The Earth wouldn’t be taken over, which was always a good start, and apparently humans would explore space and make friends with other species. A lot of responsibility rested on his shoulders. He had to ensure that future took place, for the good of all humanity.

Figuring it was a good place to start, he said, “So… I didn’t catch your name last night.” At this, he received a quirked eyebrow. Feeling slightly unnerved, he shifted a bit and repeated, “Your name?”

The Vulcan said something, from which the only pronounceable thing he could discern was ‘Solkar’. Repeating this, he received a nod in return. Satisfied, he belatedly realised that he had yet to introduce himself, “The name’s Zefram Cochrane.”

“I am aware.”

Or so he thought. His confusion must have shown on his face, for the Vulcan stated, “You assured us all of that very loudly last evening. Do you not recall?”

Running a hand down his face, he grinned sheepishly, “I had a lot of bourbon.” Looking across at his companion, he added, “How do you deal with it?”

“I am not sure what you are referring to.”

“The” he pointed at to his own head “hangover.” Seeing his statement hadn’t clarified anything he continued, “The headaches you get the day after getting hammered- er, intoxicated.”

“I did not consume sufficient amounts of the beverage to receive a” there was a pause “‘hangover’.”

“Huh.” Lucky bastard. Speaking of, he should sort out his hangover before dealing with… Whatever the hell he’d have to do today. Telling the Vulcan to wait, he quickly poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down. After a moment’s consideration, he had a second glass of water. Upon even further consideration, he decided that he wasn’t going to deal with anything until he’d had some coffee. Reaching into one of the cupboards, he pulled out a battered tin of instant coffee. Hesitating, he turned around and asked Solkar if he wanted a cup. Upon clarifying that the cup would contain the drink, he received a nod of affirmation, so he took out two old mugs and, rinsing the slightly nicer looking green mug, placed them on the side. Filling his own, chipped blue mug with two tablespoons of the granules and Solkar’s mug with a single tablespoon, he filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. Once done, he poured the water into both mugs and stirred the contents of each. Bringing both mugs to the bar, he pulled out a stool for the Vulcan and sat in the stool next to him.

Before drinking, Solkar took out a tool and seemingly scanned the mug. Not even wanting to ask, he blew slightly at his coffee as he waited for it to cool. After taking a glance at him, Solkar tentatively did the same. He took a sip of his coffee. Not too hot. He took a larger gulp. His face scrunched up as the bitter taste filled his mouth; just the thing to wake him up. Looking over at the Vulcan adjacent to him, he was just in time to see him take a large gulp, put his mug down, and look across the room in silence for a time. He could’ve sworn he saw his mouth twitch.

“If it’s too bitter I could get you some sugar.”

The man shook his head. “I do not require any sugar.” He swiftly took another drink from the mug. Yeah, he definitely didn’t look like he was enjoying it. Smirking, Zefram continued to watch Solkar, prompting him to continue his drink until he had finished. He turned and monotonously stated, “Your beverage appears to have cooled.” Startled, Zefram looked back at his mug and took a sip. He was right. Cursing, he got up and poured his now-cold coffee down the drain. It was a waste, but he really didn’t feel like drinking cold coffee so whatever. He returned to his Vulcan companion and took his empty mug, placing it next to his own near the sink, to be cleaned whenever he remembered it. The Vulcan stood, and he once more walked to him, awkwardly standing there as he had no idea as to what he should do next.

Breaking the silence, Solkar informed him of the steps that would have to be taken due to this being a first contact. He told him of how they could understand each other (which he really should have wondered about before now), briefly explained their government, and talked about many other formalities. Feeling completely lost about two sentences into this speech, Zefram just repeatedly nodded and hoped for the best. Noticing his distraction, Solkar paused. “Perhaps we should discuss this later.” Grateful for the escape he was given, he nodded and followed the Vulcan as he left the bar. Outside, they were greeted by a cheerful sun shining down upon them, and crowds of people skirting the edges of the area, looking at the Vulcan ship which so contrasted the natural green of the grass beneath it.

“If you are amenable to it, we could speak of your planet’s culture and government.”

“Er—sure.” That was a can of worms he really didn’t want to open, but he had to deal with it at some point so he may as well get it out of the way. At least he wouldn’t have to take in any new information. Zefram began walking towards the woods, and shortly after Solkar took after them. The two strolled alongside each other at a moderate pace. Taking a moment to prepare himself for the conversation that would ensue, Zefram started, “Earth... Doesn’t exactly have a government so much as… multiple governments…” _Why wasn’t Lily here, she could explain this so much better._

“We are aware of this fact.”

Zefram fixed the man with a confused stare.

“Our research satellites. Not only did they provide us with information pertaining to your language, but we were also privy to knowledge of your government and certain aspects of your culture.”

Yeah, he really should have tried to pay more attention earlier.

“However,” Solkar continued, “it is logical for me to compare our research with your first-hand knowledge to provide us with a better understanding of your planet. I apologise if I was unclear.”

“Right… So, what do you want to know?”

What ensued was a conversation which began with an explanation of the US government and a brief mention of all he knew of politics (which really wasn’t too much). This led into an overview of the recent conflict of world war three, and an explanation of how it had affected the world’s economy and governments. The conversation eventually became more personal, with Zefram explaining the role he had played in the third world war, making missiles, and how afterwards he had aimed to make himself a living from the mess that was left after the war by convincing the government to give him a grant for his research into the warp drive. He spoke of the process of creating and eventually flying the Phoenix - leaving out the part where people from the future became involved, of course.

Realising he had gone slightly off-track, he apologised, but Solkar merely said that he found his story ‘fascinating’, which he supposed was his way of saying that he wasn’t bothered by it.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed through a combination of having overshared, his hangover and a slight ache in his bones, he sat down on the mud floor beneath him. It was dry, and they were in a small clearing between the trees so he could bask in the sunlight as he rested. Roughly patting the dirt near him, he sat, legs stretched out and watched in satisfaction as Solkar knelt next to him. Silence reigned for a while and it actually felt comfortable, considering the company he was keeping. Zefram fully stretched out and laid on his back, staring at the clouds above. With his mind feeling clear, Zefram decided he was ready to hear about Vulcan. And so, he asked. The speech that followed was extremely informative, and yet Solkar managed to make it less confusing than before. If needed, he would go over concepts again, and after he was finished speaking Zefram was certain that he at least had the most basic information memorised. Zefram closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. It had been a while since he’d done something that hadn’t involved either alcohol or the Phoenix. With weather like this and the ambient sounds of the woods he felt distanced from his pre-existing problems and new responsibilities, despite the Vulcan by his side.

Unfortunately, good moments don’t tend to last long enough, and his reverie was interrupted as Solkar stood. Opening his eyes, he squinted as he looked at the man.

“I must input the data I have gathered within my ship’s database. It will help my people establish relations with yours.”

“Uh, sure…” Solkar was about to leave, but stopped as Zefram added, “Could you do me a favour and leave out the more personal details?”

Nodding briskly, he left the clearing. Looking after him for a moment, Zefram sighed and remained where he was. It wouldn’t hurt to get a bit more rest before he went back.

For some reason, it didn’t feel quite the same without Solkar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wrote most of this months ago but then didn't touch it til today so... yeah
> 
> I'd have written more but I thought breaking it up here would be better so I could publish what I've got, since I'll probably be busy again and won't really be able to write. Or I won't have the motivation.
> 
> I actually have like 3 pieces of maths homework to do but I wasn't getting anywhere with that shit so I did this instead to de-stress.
> 
> I haven't actually read over most of it since I wrote the first part so tell me if there r any inconsistencies or whatever.
> 
> Also I still love Zefram/Solkar but college is a bitch and the depression doesn't help. I'm trying my best though and hopefully I'll get my shit together and be able to sort my life out in general, so I'll have more time for this and other things.  
> Oh, and thanks for the comments! I didn't actually expect any, but they did help my motivation! I hope this chapter shall be at least a bit enjoyable (although I was mostly using it as set-up for the next chapter which will come out god knows when)

Zefram had stayed in the clearing for a while after Solkar’s departure. The warmth of the sun and the idyllic scenery made it hard to return to what would be a critical series of events just yet. Whilst he rested he did however think some things through in preparation for what was to come. He’d have a lot to explain, starting with the Borg’s attacks on the Phoenix. Luckily, only he and Lily knew the whole truth so when they feigned a lack of knowledge there’d be no-one to challenge them. Hopefully whoever heard this would just drop the incident as an unexplainable mystery. Of course, he would have to properly explain first contact but the Vulcans were there to help them with that, making the task seem at least a little less daunting. Then again, he realised, the Vulcans could easily be construed as a threat; with an unexplainable attack occurring so soon before the arrival of aliens with clearly superior technology it would be hard to write off the two events as unrelated. Though it was the launch of the Phoenix that prompted the Vulcans’ arrival to Earth, and he could attest to that, people may question why they were in such close vicinity. If those time-travellers hadn’t shown up and explained the situation to him he knew he’d be damn suspicious of their new guests. Without the privilege of foresight others were going to be hard to convince of the Vulcans’ sincerity. _I’ll convince them somehow_ , he swore to himself as he stiffly rose and made his way back to the base.

“I told you, he’s not here yet!” Lily’s voice was raised, and she didn’t sound happy. Emerging from the forest, his eyes made contact with hers and he saw palpable relief in her eyes. She said something into the large mobile phone she was holding and bounded towards him. Covering the speaker with her hand, she muttered “You owe me big time.” Then she handed the bulky phone to him and walked off, presumably to take a well-earned break.

“Hello?” Zefram hesitantly spoke into the phone, confidence in his planned explanations faulting.

“Cochrane! You’d better have a damned good explanation for why you’ve been out of commission for so long because I’ve had about fifty damn agents on my ass for god knows what! What the hell have you done?”

It was Richardson. He’d been their government liaison for the project. The development of the warp drive was extremely important to the U.S. government for some reason. Probably one similar to that of the space race during the Cold War. Yet another achievement on the belt of the United States of America. It seemed rather pointless considering how they couldn’t even help their own country, but then again all he had cared about was the money he’d make from the project, so he could hardly claim a moral high ground. Richardson himself was a rather simple man, from what he surmised. He hadn’t actually spoken with him as much as Lily had, due to being blackout drunk a large number of times he’d called, and irritable as shit for the rest. However, he had spoken with him enough for him to feel a certain familiarity at the sound of his voice, making the task of explaining the situation much less daunting than if it had been to a stranger.

“You have no idea how the last few days have been.”

“Of course I don’t! Nobody here does, which is why we’re so _eager_ to find out.”

Sucking in a breath, Zefram launched into a dramatic retelling of the incident with the explosions, and the repairs they’d subsequently had to make to the Phoenix. Stalling for time, he was overly technical in his explanation of the repairs, to the point where Richardson actually had to tell him to move on. He then proudly recalled the first launch of the Phoenix, and the moment in which he’d initiated the warp drive, describing the view of the Earth from so far with an almost dreamy expression. Of course, he’d left any mention of the people from the future from his recounting of the events. It was then that he’d reached the part about first contact.

“Cut the crap, Cochrane.”

“I swear, I am telling the truth.”

“You want me to believe that a race of aliens with technology way beyond our capabilities have only deigned to visit Earth because you flew a rocket up into space?”

“It’s because the Phoenix broke the warp barrier. They think that our species may finally have advanced far enough technologically for them to interact with us! Real live aliens, Richardson,” He could hear the excitement in his own voice, and toned it down a bit. “This is an amazing opportunity. I just know it.”

“Just to be clear, I don’t believe you in the slightest, but it’s my job to report back everything I hear so the government will be informed. You can expect a team of experts to arrive tomorrow morning, at the latest.”

Just as Zefram was about to ask whom a ‘team of experts’ would entail, he heard the tone of Richardson hanging up. Swearing at the man, he kicked the ground. Hopefully it didn’t mean anything too bad. As long as they didn’t turn up with a tank, the situation would probably be salvageable. Besides, the call could have gone worse. It also could have gone better, but it’s best not to dwell on these things.

As though sensing his plight, Lily arrived at his side with a glass of whiskey and a sympathetic smile.

“Hey, now you know what I’ve been going through.”

After gulping down the whiskey she’d handed him, he looked her dead in the eye and said, “You’re an absolute saint, Lily.”

She laughed, “I have to be to have put up with you for so long.”

She playfully smacked his shoulder, and he snickered along with her. The two then headed back to the bar, teasing each other along the way.

Once at the bar, Zefram shoved the phone behind the counter and brought out a second glass for Lily. Pouring them both a drink, he moved round to the front of the counter and sat on the barstool. Lily sat on the seat next to his. Whilst he took generous swallows of his drink, she slowly sipped the contents of her glass. Reluctant for conversation to start, Zefram looked around the room. Surprisingly, the people had gotten accustomed to the presence of the Vulcans rather quickly, and instead of hovering about the edges of the establishment the regulars were at their tables, drinking, eating, and chatting as usual. It was quite heartening to see; if these people were so easily able to accept the Vulcans, then perhaps it wouldn’t be so difficult for the rest of the world to adapt.

Caught up as he was in his observations, he didn’t notice Lily judging his expression. She’d been about to ask him about the call and listen to any complaints he may have had, but he seemed relaxed, so she decided not to push it. Instead, she decided to broach a different topic. “So,” she grinned, “what do you think the inside of their ship looks like?”

At this, he scratched his chin. He’d imagined their ship’s interior multiple times, each time dreaming up an entirely different layout and style for the place. There was so much they didn’t know about their guests still, and so much that they could learn. He wondered what sorts of wondrous devices they could have on their ship. They hadn’t been in the place, but the Vulcans had already demonstrated some of the potential of their technology through the use of their translation devices and through the ship itself, which could reportedly travel to speeds of up to warp 3. And the Vulcans had so many other ships like this. The thought was intimidating, especially considering how despite the ship’s size it was supposedly a survey ship. This meant that they had much bigger ships roaming around in space, ships capable of transporting numbers of people that an Earth rocket never could. Though he knew that in the future humans too would have this sort of technology, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever get to be on such a ship during his lifetime.

“I don’t know.”

“What? Not even going to guess?”

“Nah, there’s too many possibilities.”

“You’re no fun. They’re scientists, right? They probably have a whole lab full of equipment. Maybe they even all have their own rooms. Imagine that.”

“With a ship of that size and a crew of only three? They definitely have their own rooms.”

Lily was about to say something else, but stopped as her mouth entered an ‘o’ shape. “Shit, you better tell the Vulcans whatever Richardson told you.” Zefram dragged a palm across his face and grimaced, but then agreed. He tipped the few drops of whiskey that were left into his mouth and stood up. Taking a few steps, he stopped then looked down and smoothed his coat out. Then, he continued on.

The Vulcan ship’s exterior served as a reflection for its crew; elegant but harsh, it stuck out in the area like a sore thumb, so to speak, greatly contrasting the green landscape around it and the comparatively primitive structures upon the landscape. Just as its inhabitants, the ship seemed out of place here, but he’d be a damn liar if it wasn’t a welcome sight. Everybody here could use a bit of hope, and, with luck, the Vulcans could be just the people to provide it. He hesitantly moved over to where he remembered the entrance to the ship appearing from. He craned his neck and looked around, but he couldn’t see any of the Vulcans outside the ship, so it seemed they were all inside. The only question was, how was he supposed to get in. Did he just knock on the place where the door would appear? Did they have something like a doorbell? Should he shout so they would know to come out? Did they have some sort of security camera which allowed them to see him as he awkwardly stood there trying to decide what to do? Trying to look casual, so as to avoid further embarrassment if they _had_ been watching him, he walked towards where the door should be, and looked at that part of the exterior. He squinted, trying to make out where the door would open from. It certainly wasn’t obvious, but he’d found the outline of the door. Stepping backwards, he held his hands up and tried to picture how exactly the door functioned. As he was doing this, the door slowly opened to reveal the female Vulcan, who he was told was the ship’s first officer. He couldn’t exactly remember her name.

Gracefully stepping down the ramp, she regarded him with a steady stare, “Zefram Cochrane, why are you here?” Well, straight to the point it was then. Feeling slightly cowed by her, he glanced away and picked at his fingerless gloves, then flashed her a nervous grin and said, “I just got off the phone and er-“ The way she looked at him made him feel like she was already fed up of him. “The government is sending some people – professionals – to have an official first contact” he waved his hands about a bit “thing.”

She gave him a curt nod and stated “I shall inform the captain.” Turning her back to him, she entered the ship once more. Zefram attempted to discreetly look into the ship, but just as on the night of first contact, the light from inside the ship ensured he couldn’t get a clear view of what the interior looked like. He stood for a moment as the whir of machinery stopped, then scratched his chin and left, determining to prepare at least a _little_ for their visit from the government.


End file.
